Inheriting A Legacy
by Biskoff
Summary: A series of chances led two young men to become friends. When the Occult Research Club joins Naruto on a difficult mission, no one could have predicted the results. As the Three Factions react to the Gremory's absence, Akatsuki moves and the Khaos Brigade marches. Devil, Angel, Human and Youkai alike prepare and change as their worlds are set on a collision course. Youkai-Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Issei's muscles ached as he walked home from his now daily workout routine with Rias. He couldn't help but complain somewhat as his legs stumbled slightly from the running he had done.

"The prez is so harsh. She's pushing all of us so much lately."

It was true. Since Asia had joined her peerage Rias had begun training him in earnest. Making him run, squat, lift, and push for hours every day. Then he would have a short break before returning to the club for his nightly jobs.

Issei walked past the front gate of a larger home. He stopped walking and stared at the house, noticing that the windows seemed cleaner than they had been the last few weeks.

' _Maybe… are they back?'_ He thought.

Issei walked over to the intercom at the gate and pushed the button. He heard the buzzer ring. It rang again. His face fell. Another ring. He sighed. The buzzer stopped. He backed away from the intercom and turned to continue his way home.

He had made it barely twenty steps when he heard the gate creak open. He looked back and saw a blonde teenager with whisker marks dragging a massive bag of leaves and grass clippings.

"Naruto! You _are_ back!"

The blonde's eyes widened as he saw Issei. He dropped the bag and gave Issei a bear hug as they approached each other.

"Naruto, it's been months! It's good to see you." Issei exclaimed.

"Same here. I would've called but I was without a phone most of the time. How have things been here?" Naruto lifted the bag and set it on the curb. They both walked back inside the gate as they spoke.

"Eh…" Issei thought over what had happened the last few weeks. Being killed, becoming a devil, meeting Rias, meeting Asia, saving Asia, and fighting Raynare… "Not much different. School. Girls. Schoolgirls. Where did you and Jiraiya go off to?"

Naruto shook his head and smiled. Unknown to Issei, similar thoughts passed through the blonde's head as he answered.

"I was over in Alaska. There's this tiny island near the end of that long island chain where me and the perve spent most of the last year." Naruto explained.

Issei nodded in understanding. "Oh. Does he have a house there too?"

The blue-eyed boy paused. "Not him, but he knows some people who do. He made me do a lot of… grunt work and stuff."

"So it was some kind of island survival thing?" Issei asked.

"Something like that. I still had to study normal schoolwork though." Naruto admitted.

Issei noticed Naruto's nose was twitching. Naruto leaned forward and stared at Issei, before taking a sniff. "You smell weird."

By now they had walked around the house the back porch. Issei waved off Naruto's question. He _had_ been exercising after all. Issei doubted he smelled very good at the moment.

Naruto offered to get snacks and drinks while Issei called his parents to let them know where he was. By the time the phone call had finished Issei was still alone on the porch looking at the newly cleaned courtyard.

"Ah-ha!"

Issei jumped up from his seat on stairs. Behind him Naruto stood with a tray of juice cans and rice crackers. He had a wide grin on his face. "Naruto! What was that for?"

"I'll tell you in a minute." Naruto's eyes were focused on Issei as he set the tray down. His nostrils were flared. He waited until Issei reached for a soda can and started to take a drink.

"I can pick out the smell of a devil among humans from a mile away." This was a lie, his sense of smell was far from that level.

Issei spit out his drink. "A devil!? I mean… come on, ha ha…" He tried to laugh it off.

Naruto continued. "It's alright Issei, I was hiding something too. I'll show you."

"You- you were? I mean-" Issei tried to say before a puff of smoke shrouded Naruto.

Issei's eyes widened to saucers as he looked at his old friend.

The blonde hair was longer, stretching down the smooth skin of her back. The eyes were a little wider, the lips fuller. A pair of fox ears shot upwards from the top of her head. Three bushy tails wrapped around a narrow waist, and long legs stood beneath them. But the most _prominent_ changes were at chest level.

Issei, being Issei, focused on the last part.

They looked amazing. Beautiful. Perfect. They rivaled Rias'.

"N-Naruto!? You were a girl all along!? You were hiding those!?"

"Wha- Issei, it's just a- don't focus on-"

"You're terrible! Hiding such magnificence from sight!"

"Issei, no!"

"As proof of our friendship-!"

With a quick step forward Issei's hands fell upon Naruto's chest- a moment _after_ it was obscured by another puff of smoke.

Naruto muttered. "I forgot this technique doesn't work right on Super Class Perverts…"

Issei stared hard at the boy turned foxgirl turned foxboy. His eyes lowered to his hands, which were laid upon his friend's decidedly masculine, flat chest. Those wonderful… they… they were _gone_. He lowered his hands.

"You _monster_."

The ears and tails were still there though. So that was a thing.

Naruto scoffed and responded. "Come on, I'm not gonna let you grope me. That's weird. I'm a guy. You're a guy. Wasn't it…" Naruto scratched his head. "…Rule 3? Rule 3 right?"

"A man doesn't touch another man's breasts." Issei recited immediately. He paused and thought that over. It was a good rule to follow but… he wasn't sure it was meant like this. He pushed the thought aside.

"So… you're a-" Issei looked at the large, twitching ears. "…kitsune? Were you always one? Back when we first met?" Issei questioned.

Naruto waved him off. "I wasn't always one. But yes, I was a kitsune when we first met. And I know you _weren't_ a devil back then. I couldn't exactly tell you I wasn't human back when you _were_ , you know?"

What Naruto said grabbed Issei's attention. "You weren't always one? Were you reincarnated like me?"

The blonde scratched a whiskered cheek. "I was resurrected, yeah. I don't like talking about it."

Issei paused for just a moment. His friend's words were bothering him. He decided to pry and see if he could help. Talking about problems helped, didn't it?

How to bring it up though? "Eh… If I tell you how I was reincarnated, will you tell me how you were?"

Let it never be said Issei was subtle.

Naruto looked like he was going to protest. Issei decided to push forward anyways.

"I was reincarnated into a devil after my girlfriend stabbed me through the chest with a magic spear."

Naruto stared at Issei in shock. "Issei, what the hell? You got stabbed through the chest? What happened!?"

Issei stared expectantly back. "No. Now you."

The kitsune shuffled his feet, fidgeting.

"Pervy-sage… I was pushed off a cliff as part of my training when I was younger. I hit the ground. Would've died but… Inari offered me a deal and I took it."

"You almost died, too!? _Jiraiya_ did it!?"

Naruto raised his hands. "Alright! This is-." Naruto breathed deeply. He was panicking. Jiraiya had beaten into him, _repeatedly_ , that panicking didn't help. "Ise, pervy-sage didn't mean for it to happen. It's fine. Everything turned out _fine_. And you turned out fine too… so that's… fine." He finished lamely.

Issei nodded even as his fist clenched. Legendary pervert or not, intentional or not, Jiraiya had hurt his friend.

Naruto and Issei had differences. They also had similarities. They shared one trait above all others. They would move Heaven and Hell for those they cared for.

Issei knew he would be bringing it up with Jiraiya. Naruto knew he would be asking Issei about this 'girlfriend'.

' _Later.'_ They both thought.

"So we've got some things to talk about. But let's just… relax for now. Talk about fun things. We can have a serious talk later." Naruto offered. He hadn't thought much about the consequences of revealing their non-human status to each other. He hadn't expected it to cause such a problem. He didn't like making people worry over him.

"Agreed, agreed. Enough depressing stuff. There's something I need to do." Issei took a step towards his friend. "Naruto."

The blonde backed up at Issei's intense gaze. "Wh-what?"

Isse raised his hands. They moved as if grasping something. "I'm sorry but-"

"What!?"

"-I have to feel them."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Ise, no!"

"Look at them. They look so perky. And soft."

He raised his arms in defense. Issei leaped forward.

* * *

Jiraiya found them like that nearly half an hour later.

Naruto was lying on the floor of the porch, his limbs and tails stretched out in the evening sun. Issei sat next to Naruto's head. He was softly rubbing the pair of blonde fox ears on the top of his friend's head, watching them move in fascination.

"…That's not gay _at all_."

Issei jolted and let go of the ears. Naruto threw himself up and glared at Jiraiya. A vein on his forehead was pulsing.

Issei said his piece. "I'm not gay. And he's not gay. But those ears are fluffy. That… that counts for something."

Naruto was much more rude to his teacher. "You're a being a jerk, pervert. We were talking about what we've been doing since we stopped being, you know, _human_."

Jiraiya looked at Issei. His eyes squinted. "Huh. A devil."

Issei sat up straight. The brown-haired teen could understand that Naruto might have some weird kitsune super-sense of smell. But Jiraiya was… was Jiraiya even human? He hadn't even considered it.

"Are you a human? Or a kistune too?" Issei questioned. His eyes were leveled at his favorite author. Issei remembered what Naruto had said about his reincarnation.

Jiraiya raised a brow at his biggest fan. Then a pleased smile appeared on his face. He lifted up one foot, hopping on the other.

"I am not just a human, boy! I am a _man_! A man among men! Women weep when I depart and men cry in jealousy!"

Naruto palmed his face. Issei stared. Jiraiya slapped a hand down on the floor and a massive toad appeared in burst of smoke. The old man hopped onto its back.

"I have journeyed across the worlds and tasted the fruits of a hundred lands! My stories are but a journal of the treasures I have seen! I am the master of a thousand arts and the victor of a thousand battles!

"I am the Great! I am the Gallant! I! Am! _Jiraiya_!" He swirled his head so his long ponytail flailed in a circle. He struck a pose. The large toad raised its front legs, mimicking its summoner.

Both stood still, waiting for applause.

Issei blinked several times. "Why are you standing on a frog?"

Jiraiya fell off the toad and face planted. " _That's_ your first question!?"

"Well… yes."

The grey-haired man snorted as he blurred over and took almost all of the remaining rice crackers from the tray.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

Jiraiya ignored him. He gave a handful to the toad, who nodded and poofed out of existence.

"I was standing on a toad because I could and because they're awesome. Secondly, yes, I'm human. I'm _still_ Naruto's teacher and master so don't go thinking ' _oh just a human_ '. " Jiraiya mocked. "I've seen too many people of all sorts fall to that kind of arrogance." He took a seat on a patio chair and looked at the pair. He took a glance at the darkening sky.

He pointed a cracker at Issei. "Do your parents know you're here? You're staying for dinner?"

Issei nodded.

Jiraiya moved his gaze to Naruto. "Playtime is over. Five laps while stealthed. Be done by the time dinner is ready or I eat your share."

Issei winced in sympathy. Rias had done something similar a few times. He wasn't sure how long the laps were but he could guess it wasn't easy. Naruto groaned and stood. He placed his hands together and started forming hand seals.

Jiraiya interrupted Naruto's actions. "No. Use the _other_ stealth technique."

Naruto glared at the old sage but dropped his hands. He closed his eyes. For nearly twenty seconds nothing happened. Sweat started to appear on Naruto's brow. Then something caught Issei's attention.

The young devil watched in fascination as Naruto's blonde tails seemed to shimmer and fade in a shifting haze. The shimmer slowly spread from the tails over the rest of Naruto's body, making him look like a nothing more than the ripple of a mirage. In the growing darkness of night, it would be nearly impossible for anyone to see him. If they did they would think it was merely their eyes playing tricks on them.

The shimmer leaped down the porch stairs and ran across the yard. It jumped up onto the top of the wall and then to the distant roof of the neighboring building.

Jiraiya leaned back in his seat and munched on a cracker. He reached into his pocket for something.

Issei frowned to himself. Jiraiya was his idol. A man who was both perverted and successful in the world. Someone who appreciated the beauty of the female form. Issei had the entire Icha Icha collection, signed by the man when he had first met the pair over two years ago. But Jiraiya had also been involved in the near death of his friend. He couldn't let that go.

Issei took a step forward-

Jiraiya leveled a dangerous gaze on the young devil. "Don't even think about it, kid. Devil or not you're a long ways from being able to fight me. I could sense your hostility the moment I showed up. Last time you were here you couldn't ask for my autograph fast enough." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "So what did I do?"

Issei clenched his teeth even as he forced his fists to go slack. "Naruto told me how he became a kitsune. He said he would have died! He's your godson right? Why would you do something so dangerous!?"

Jiraiya frowned. It seemed he hadn't expected Naruto to tell Issei about that. The grey-haired man pulled out his notebook and began jotting words down. Issei looked furious, thinking that his idol was brushing this off. Issei was about to take a step forward and shout when Jiraiya finally answered.

"What happened… what happened was a mistake." Jiraiya scribbled in his notebook, but continued speaking to Issei. "I was trying to make Naruto summon a familiar like I did just a minute ago. I misjudged the cliff, his trajectory, his _reaction_. He was supposed to succeed in the summoning. Instead he tore his hand to shreds on the rocks and…."

The older man paused. His mouth narrowed into a thin line. "It wasn't supposed to happen. I would have _killed_ my _godson_ because I made a mistake. He would be _dead_. Dead and in the ground if it weren't for literal divine intervention."

Issei didn't know how to respond.

Jiraiya glanced at Issei before lowering his eyes back to his notebook.

"So don't act self-righteous. I know what I did. Do you have any clue what it's like to know that someone you care for would be gone forever because of something you did? Because you _screwed up_?"

Issei remained silent.

But he remembered Asia, lying motionless and pale on the floor of a church. Because he hadn't made it in time to help her. He remembered as life entered her again because Rias had resurrected her.

' _Yeah. I think I do.'_

Neither spoke to the other until Naruto returned from his run. Neither brought up the issue again.

When Naruto returned, Issei still hadn't figured out how he felt about Jiraiya's actions. Dinner that night was pleasant, but Issei and Jiraiya didn't speak much to each other.

When Jiraiya left them shortly after dinner, Issei and Naruto spent the evening talking.

They traded stories about their lives since they had become something other than human. Issei shared the stories of his 'jobs' as a devil and the fights he had gone into. Naruto spoke of his early missions in the Elemental Nations and the kitsune training he had undergone in the Aleutian Islands.

It was in the early morning hours when they finally fell asleep.

* * *

"We didn't have any training scheduled for today, President. Issei probably just slept in."

Asia shook her head at Kiba's words. "He called home last night. I guess a friend showed up after a while away and Issei stayed the night." She had small frown. Issei's parents were great people. They were kind and considerate. But they weren't Issei.

They walked up to the house Issei's parents had described to Asia and Rias. The redheaded devil's eyes widened as they walked towards the gate. She moved ahead and pressed her hand against the wall surrounding the small mansion.

"There's a barrier over this house." Rias proclaimed. "One… one that I haven't seen before."

Akeno chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll break it." A sadistic smile formed on her face. She licked her lips and raised her hand to let loose-

Kiba grabbed her hand and gently lowered it. "Maybe we should just knock and see what happens? Issei apparently knows these people and we don't want to make a scene. Lightning will definitely make a scene."

Asia raced forward pressed the call button. It rang twice before there was an answer. The embedded camera flashed red.

"Well hellooooo, little lady. What can I do for such a pretty girl?"

Koneko crunched her nose at the greeting.

Rias stepped forward and took the lead. She stared into the small camera. "We're friends of Issei. We heard he stayed overnight from his parents. Could you let us in?"

There was a strange giggle on the other end. Was it just her or did the camera change its angle downward? "Oh _absolutely_. Come on in, Issei's here."

The intercom went dead and the gate clicked open. Rias was staring at the camera in amusement.

"That was a little creepy." Kiba remarked. He was still smiling though. Koneko nodded in agreement.

"I'm not so sure. It seemed like an adult Issei to me." The redhaired king mused.

As the group started to enter they felt a massive tremor in the ground beneath them. Asia and Koneko were still outside the barrier and felt nothing.

Rias gave a quick command for everyone to hurry. Friends of Issei or not, if her precious servant was hurt...

The front door was unlocked and they rushed in. A small toad was waiting for them inside. It hopped along and led them to a basement stairwell. Rias and Akeno realized quickly that the toad was a familiar of some kind.

As they made it down the stairs they saw what had cause the tremor.

There was Issei, battered and bruised on the ground. His shirt was shredded in a spiral pattern. He seemed content to rest where he was. Standing a few feet in front their peerage member was a blonde boy with fox ears and three tails swaying behind him. The blonde's was cradling his forearm. It was clearly broken. Behind the blonde's feet were several meters of cracked rock.

The devils could make a guess at what had happened. Issei had landed a hit which the kitsune had weathered, allowing a counterattack. While it had worked the blonde had likely underestimated the force behind Issei's strike.

Koneko, the only youkai amongst the peerage, sensed natural energy fading from the blonde teen. Her eyes narrowed onto the fox boy. _'He knows senjutsu.'_ She tapped Rias on the arm and whispered into her ear.

A tall, broad man with long grey hair and a green outfit greeted them. They recognized his voice from the intercom. "Shame you kids didn't get here a few minutes ago. You would've seen the spar that way."

Rias was looking at the crater and the still standing kitsune with a wistful smile. Akeno glanced at her friend and king. She knew what the Princess of Ruin was thinking.

Asia rushed forward to heal Issei.

Rias' attention left the battlefield and shifted firmly to the adult. She recognized this man.

"You are… you're Master Jiraiya." Rias said. She bowed politely. "It is an honor to meet someone from the hidden lands."

Issei looked shocked. Then he became extremely happy. "Prez, you think it's an honor to meet him, too? Are you a fan of his books?"

"Absolutely. I've read much of his work." Issei's smile stretched across his face. "His texts on sealing arrays and combat applications of low-ranking familiars are extremely useful. Not to mention some of his theories on elemental manipulation."

Issei's smile vanished. Oh. Those weren't the books he was thinking of. He looked at Naruto. "I didn't know Jiraiya wrote books on stuff like that."

Naruto glared the older man. "Yeah he does. He's made me read most of them too. Pervy-sage can be a real slave driver when he wants to be."

The Occult Club silently processed what the kitsune had said. This kitsune was his apprentice?

Koneko mumbled to herself. "Pervy-sage?"

Rias' smile grew a little bigger. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rias Gremory, a devil of House Gremory. This is my peerage. Issei is one of my pawns."

The blonde in orange returned her greeting. "Yeah, Issei mentioned you guys. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Kitsune of, uh, the Uzumaki, I guess."

"I see. May I ask what affinity you have?" Rias probed.

Naruto frowned at her. "…just fire. Why?"

Rias smiled cutely and shrugged. "I'm just curious how you managed to defeat Issei. He's still young as a devil but he's not weak."

Jiraiya cut in. "It was pretty straightforward actually. Naruto could dodge just about all of Issei's attacks but he hesitated on handing out damage to take Issei down. So while Naruto whittled away at Issei, he managed to get a good shot at the end. Naruto would've been injured much more if he hadn't had a very powerful defense up."

The sage turned to the two boys. "So pay attention both of you. Naruto: your experience let you evade him but you didn't capitalize on it. You didn't want to hurt him and let him build strength instead. Issei: you need to work on speed, form, and tactics. All the power in world means nothing if you can't land a hit on your opponent."

Naruto nodded grudgingly. Issei groaned a "Yes." from his spot on the ground.

"Master Jiraiya, I would like to discuss a few matters with you." Rias offered. If the sage didn't mind giving out advice to Issei then maybe he wouldn't mind helping a little more.

The old man raised an eyebrow at the Gremory devil. He looked at her up and down. A smile teased its way onto his face. "Sure. The rest of you brats have fun."

As Jiraiya and Rias moved out of the basement Kiba, turned to Naruto and Issei. The pair had started poking at each other's injuries even as Asia healed them.

"So how did you all first meet?" Kiba asked.

"We met a few years back. Pervy-sage had a book signing at… uh…" Naruto hesitated.

"We met at an Adult and Erotica Convention. Jiraiya was having a book signing event that I went to." Issei said.

"You _snuck in_ to get your book signed because you weren't with an adult. I was stuck working with restocking those stupid books." Naruto pointed out. Issei shrugged.

Koneko stared the pair. Kiba stared too but he was much more polite about it. "You met… where?" He laughed uncertainly.

Asia looked a little lost at the conversation. She didn't know much about conventions. Much less conventions like _that_.

Issei pulled out a small photograph from his wallet and handed it to Kiba. The photo was of Jiraiya, with Naruto and Issei standing next to each other in front of him. Issei was clutching a book to his chest with a silly grin and Naruto was smiling widely at the camera. Over their heads a banner was visible. It read _Icha-Icha-Rama!_

Kiba raised his gaze from the photo and looked at Naruto. "You were… working there?"

"Pervy-sage takes me to all those places. I have to read all his porno crap because 'I need to be prepared for the world of adults'." The kitsune ninja mocked his teacher. Even so, the blonde was blushing as he pulled out an identical picture.

Koneko looked at Naruto and the picture he was holding. "Scum."

"Ugh!" To be called such a thing by a cute girl. It was like the words pierced his heart.

"Haha!" Issei laughed at his friend's misfortune, but stilled when Koneko looked at him.

"Worse scum." Koneko declared.

Issei face fell as he too slouched and clutched his chest.

"Umm… speaking of book signing…" Koneko and Kiba looked at Akeno. Her cheeks turned a little rosy and reached into her purse. She pulled out a book with a demure smile on her face. "Do you think Master Jiraiya would mind?"

Koneko examined Akeno as though she had never seen the girl before.

" _Utter. Scum_."

Akeno sulked.

Kiba looked at the title of Akeno's book and then back at the photo in his hands. "Is this book… popular?"

* * *

The pair looked odd sitting across from each other. One was a young, beautiful girl in a school uniform while the other was an old man with long spiky hair and wearing a short skirt kimono and wooden sandals.

"It's not often that we meet a human from the hidden lands. Especially not one as respected as yourself Master Jiraiya."

"Well there aren't many like me." Jiraiya boasted. He was staring without shame at the red head's figure. _'That lucky brat.'_ He did a quick count in his head. _'Four hot girls and a pretty boy. Eye candy for everyone.'_

He sighed internally. It was such a shame that people as attractive as these were nearly nonexistent in the Elemental Countries. And those who did exist tended to have… issues. _'Like that lava girl. Beautiful and crazy.'_

"Are you staring at my chest?" Rias interrupted his line of thought.

"No." He answered far too quickly. And he was _definitely_ staring.

The devil frowned at him. "Right. I have a member of my peerage whose powers are unstable. As a seal master you might be able to give him a better array than what he has now."

"You don't say." Jiraiya's gaze hadn't wavered.

"…I was wondering if it would be possible for you to help my peerage in training. Your experience would be invaluable." Rias glowered at his inattention.

"Uh-huh."

A vein on Rias' head started to thrum. "As a master of the sage arts, would it be possible for you to assist one of my subordinates in learning them?"

"Hmm. Maybe we can work something out." He giggled perversely.

Rias scowled deeply at his answer. "There's one more thing I'd like to you are _still staring_ at my breasts." She did _not_ shout. She didn't.

"No, I'm not." He denied. He was leering even as he said it.

Rias opened her mouth. Thought about saying something scathing. Then closed it again. She slumped in her seat.

She really didn't know why she was disappointed, but she was. It seemed like every 'great master' and 'wise leader' was a deviant. Or just not quite there in the head.

The redhead sighed. She should probably prepare herself for disappointment in the future.

"Naruto called you pervy-sage. That wasn't sarcasm, was it?" Rias crossed her arms over her chest, attempting to cover them from his sight. She was confident in her appearance and didn't mind staring most of the time, but this was a man she might be working with in future. Manners and professionalism needed to be set.

"Noooooooooo." Jiraiya waited a beat. " _That_ was sarcasm."

Rias' lips twitched.

Jiraiya's face became serious as he decided to breach her last topic. "You want Naruto in your peerage." It wasn't a question.

Rias didn't bother to look surprised as she answered. It had been an obvious request. "I do. Powerful kitsune outside of the main clans are rare. Ones who know senjutsu even more so. It would be strange if I _didn't_ want him."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. " _Oh_. And why do you figure he can use senjutsu? How do you know he's not part of a clan?"

The redhead pursed her lips. There was nothing to gain by lying to him and she might earn goodwill with him being honest. A connection with someone of strength was never bad. "Uzumaki is not a kitsune clan name. I know all of them. You are a known practitioner of the sage arts. One of the few humans who are. Naruto is your apprentice. In addition there was a spike of natural energy during the spar that was sensed by a member of my-."

"The catgirl." Jiraiya cut her off. Rias had a look of slight surprise. "You aren't the only one with eyes and ears, young lady."

Rias continued undeterred. "True. But back to the point. You are Naruto's master. I am asking for your approval to take him into my peerage."

Jiriaya held up his hands. "No can do. At least not now."

Rias didn't let her disappointment show. "May I ask why?"

The sage looked at her and for a moment, just a moment, Rias saw why this elusive man was respected by so many in the supernatural community. His eyes were steely, his face stern. Though his body hadn't moved an inch she felt threatened. She felt _judged_. Against her will, her body stilled.

Then it was gone. The laid-back old lecher had returned. Wandering eyes and an easy smile. He slouched in his chair and sipped from his glass.

She knew it hadn't been her imagination.

Jiraiya answered. "Naruto's got an arrangement with Inari. Inari made it clear that until Naruto succeeds or dies, he can't join _any_ faction. Why did you think that a 'powerful, senjutsu-knowing kitsune' hasn't been snatched up by a clan yet?"

Rias' eyes narrowed as she considered what Jiraiya had said. It made sense. If Naruto was reincarnated by the kitsune's god every kitsune clan in the world would be desperate to take him in. The only reason they _wouldn't_ have done so would be if Inari commanded otherwise.

That… that would do it. Risking the displeasure of a god was never a smart thing.

Rias gave the old man a suspicious look. "I suppose you will want help from me or my peerage in return?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "What gave me away? That I didn't tell you what the deal with Inari was? That I hinted other clans wanted to recruit him, so you would fear there's competition? Or that I blew off your requests because nothing about them would benefit me or Naruto?"

Rias pouted cutely. She hated negotiating. She liked things when they were simple.

"What is the task?" She questioned.

The older ninja leaned forwards. "A few thousand years back a very powerful being went nuts. I mean crazy, blast everything, coo coo for cocoa puffs insane. Nobody knows what exactly it was or why it went crazy, since there are some texts that say it had been around for a while. It was eventually defeated and its power split into nine pieces. The job is simple. Find the pieces, hand them off to Inari, and let the gods work their magic."

"Simple… but difficult?" She prodded.

Jiraiya chuckled ruefully. "Oh yes. We're going to have competition. There are people in the hidden lands who know about these things. They will do their best to take that power for themselves. Or if they have one already…" The sage shrugged. "They _won't_ want to give it up."

Rias let out a long breath. "If I asked my peerage for input, Issei will demand that we help Naruto."

"You _could_ order him to stay." There was no disapproval in Jiraiya's words.

The red haired devil laughed lightly. "You don't know Ise very well if you think that will work."

"I know him well enough. Enough that I don't think noninvolvement is an option for you."

Rias looked at him for explanation.

"Issei already suspects that what Naruto is doing will be risky. He knows Naruto has been training for something. Training hard. He's going to try and push his way into this-"

Rias interrupted him. "And do his best to help, even if I tell him no. I will have to let him go alone or help."

Rias deflated slightly at her own words. It was an undeniable truth. Issei would try to help and do the right thing for his friend. It was just who he was.

She smiled softly. _'The right thing. Like rescuing Asia.'_ Right thing or not Issei seemed to enjoy giving her headaches.

"This will be quite dangerous, I suppose." Rias said out loud.

"Very. But I'll make you an offer. You want me to train your peerage so you can defeat Riser Phenex once you graduate. I'll agree. Senjutsu, spell training, hand to hand combat, strategy and tactics. I've been fighting for my entire life and I've learned a _lot_ of nice tricks. I'm the best teacher you're going to get." The sage offered.

She inhaled deeply. Jiraiya's eyes focused on what that did to her already impressive figure. "It bothers me that you know about the terms of my engagement. How much _do_ you know about devil society?" She waved him off as he opened his mouth, likely for some witty remark about knowing everything. "You don't need to answer. Yes, I have no intention of marrying that man."

"I'll guarantee you won't." He promised.

Rias nodded. "When this is over I want Naruto in my peerage."

" _That_ I can't guarantee. It will be his decision. He might not accept on principle alone. He wants to lead Konoha, our home. Giving his loyalty to someone else? I don't think it's likely." Jiraiya elaborated.

"And Konoha is?" Rias queried.

"It's a city-state of… warrior mages is the best description. The right term is ninja, though we aren't much like the pop culture ones you're thinking of."

The female devil tilted her head. "This Konoha is run by humans isn't it? They would accept a kitsune ruler?"

The grey-haired ninja looked out the window. His gaze was distant. "No. No, I don't think they will. What I'm afraid of is that Naruto won't ever stop trying. Even if it kills him."

The redhead twisted her lips.

Jiraiya continued. "From where I'm sitting, there are two real possibilities along with two unlikely ones. One, he will join your peerage. Two, he stays with Konoha and works as ninja. The unlikely possibilities are that he will become the leader of Konoha, which means you'll have a powerful ally, or he joins a kitsune clan. Depending on how he fairs in the clan… he _could_ become a clan head. I've been forcing him to study politics and the like. He could go far. Maybe." He thought it over. "I don't think he'll join a kitsune clan though. But he's surprised me before."

Rias hummed and mulled over the situation. This wasn't the _ideal_ course of action. But it would get her peerage training and experience under a much respected warrior. It might also get her a powerful kitsune to join and possibly favors from a group of 'ninjas'. For Naruto to join her peerage… she might have to convince him but she had no doubt he would agree in the end. Her peerage looked after each other like family. Naruto would recognize that. If she was lucky he would ask to join himself.

Even without the benefits… maybe it was Issei's influence, maybe her 'caring nature as a Gremory', but she didn't like the idea of _not_ helping.

She stood from her chair. "I'll need to let my peerage know we are leaving and then set things up with the school staff. Hmm…" She thought it over. "Maybe I can say we are going on some foreign exchange program."

She walked over to the door then turned to question the still seated man. "Is there a preferred time to leave?"

"I own a boat that we'll use to make the trip. We can leave whenever." Jiraiya made eye contact with her. "I _strongly_ recommend we set sail by tomorrow though."

Rias' blue eyes stared back. "Why?"

Jiraiya took another sip of his drink. "Trust me on this. This is best for everyone here."

* * *

 _The Next Day, Pacific Ocean_

"Shouldn't I be training?"

"No, you're helping Asia cook dinner."

Naruto growled at the pervy-sage's response. Everyone else was relaxing, or as Jiraiya put it 'resting for readiness'. Naruto could only assume that meant they needed to get ready for training.

The blonde kitsune felt a rush of excitement as the boat rocked gently. He was going home. After two years he would be able to get things back on track. He would be able to save Sasuke with what he had learned. He would be able to get the village's respect. He would accomplish his dreams. He knew it.

With those thoughts on his mind he went back inside the ship.

Let it never be said that Jiraiya had no eye for beauty. The ship was a large yacht. It had been paid for by the profits of the Icha Icha series. A radiant white vessel with smooth lines, The _There She Blows_ had plenty of luxuries for its passengers.

One of those luxuries was an impressive galley.

That was where Naruto now stood in his swim trunks as he kept an eye on a number of pots. Kiba was up on the deck, also in his swim trunks and resting his feet in the water as the boat slowly made its way towards the barrier.

Naruto's ear twitched. One of his tails reached out to whack Issei's hand when he reached for a taste test. Asia saw it and began to scold the brunette about ruining his appetite for dinner.

A few minutes later Naruto left the stove under Asia's protection and went to a nearby door.

The blonde spoke to the closed room. "Gasper, everyone is having fun out here. Why don't you come out?"

A small voice answered him. "…I don't want to."

Naruto's ears flattened to the top of his head. He knew he was to blame for this. Gasper didn't feel comfortable around so many people. He and Issei had barged into the room yesterday as Jiraiya had finished giving the small dhampir a new seal for his powers. Their loud entrance hadn't endeared them.

"If you come out I'll… I'll make a dessert just for you."

From her seat nearby Koneko whipped her head towards him. Her eyes narrowed. How _dare_ he?

"Really?"

Naruto sweat dropped. "Yes, really." Was that really all it took? He'd been trying for nearly half an hour now.

The door creaked open and Gasper stepped out.

The small dhampir was wearing a girl's one-piece swimsuit with a towel wrapped around his waist. It was oddly appropriate for the small dhampir.

"…are we absolutely _sure_ that he's a boy?" Issei asked.

"Yes. Yes, we are sure." Rias spoke. She was reclining in a lounge chair with a pair of sunglasses. Koneko was wearing a sundress while still glaring daggers at Naruto for promising something sweet to Gasper rather than offering to her. Akeno was relaxing next her king, also in a revealing swimsuit.

Jiraiya himself was sitting on the side railing and scribbling furiously in his book while rapidly looking between all the girls in sight.

Gasper slowly walked over to Koneko and sat next to her. In response she pulled out a bulb of garlic.

The dhampir shrieked and ran back inside the room and slammed the door. He had been outside for a grand total of twenty seconds.

"That was mean." Naruto glared daggers at the white-haired girl.

Koneko shrugged. "Do I get his dessert?"

Rias sighed and got up to go comfort her bishop. Jiraiya groaned in regret as the attractive devil left.

For several minutes there was a comfortable atmosphere as the group relaxed and spoke with each other.

It was only disrupted when Rias stepped back outside.

"I only just noticed but… I don't think there are enough beds for everyone." She said. She had checked to make sure.

It was Jiraiya who answered her. "It's fine. My bed is big enough for six people. I can take a normal bunk while some of you can take mine." He hummed in thought and grinned. "Or maybe all of you can take mine."

From his spot in the kitchen, Naruto turned green. Issei pumped his fist at sharing a bed with four girls. He tried to ignore the fact that it would be shared with boys as well.

"I refuse!" Naruto crossed his arms into an X.

Jiraiya was nonplussed. "And just what is wrong with my bed?"

"You've slept in it for one." The blonde kitsune shot back.

Akeno giggled and Rias smiled. Koneko looked disgusted at the thought of sleeping in the older man's bed. Kiba, as he often did, simply smiled as he watched things play out.

"A pointless excuse. I have the sheets changed and washed regularly." The sage's words did nothing to ease Naruto's nausea at sleeping in his master's room. At least Koneko shared his thoughts, judging by the similar green tint to her face.

Asia looked confused at the conversation. "If the bed is clean then what is the problem? One of my teachers would always say cleanliness is next to Godline- ow!" She raised her hands and tried to massage away her new headache.

The kitsune continued. "My second reason is that you're a pervert. You just want a bunch of boys and a bunch of girls in the same room so you can dream about it."

"Pffft. That's a total lie." The sage derided.

"You disgust me." Koneko made her feelings known.

Jiraiya didn't even glance at her. "Get back to being a kitchen kitsune, Naruto. You all can come to grips with the sleeping situation on your own."

With that Jiraiya returned to his notebook.

* * *

It was night out.

A full day of relaxation and friendly banter had done the group good. Naruto in particular. It had been a long time since he had people his own age to talk to. Rather, it had been a long time since he had friends to talk to. Being at the home to so many powerful Void kitsune had been a continuous exercise in maturity and caution for the boy.

He needed a chance to mentally unwind and relax before he started training again. If no one kept him in check, Naruto would gladly burn himself out.

The blonde still didn't realize a vacation when it was thrown at him.

Jiraiya chuckled silently to himself. Once they reached the Elemental Countries there wouldn't be many days like this.

He creaked open the door and looked into the bedroom.

In the large bed laid the Occult Research Club and Naruto. The whole group of them was spread around and sometimes on top of each other.

The old man took a few seconds to look at the sleeping group before he stepped back out to the deck. He walked up to the bow of the ship and placed his hand at the very center of the railing.

Its presence had gone unnoticed by the devils and Naruto hadn't bothered to point it out to them, but there was a small gem embedded there. Around it laid one of the most complex fuinjutsu arrays in the world.

The toad sage pushed chakra into it. In a matter of seconds he felt the ancient energies converge on the ship. Magic, chakra, and natural energy intermixed. The powers of life and death and time and space flowed.

The barrier was thousands of years old. It was as powerful now as it had been the day it was created. It had been crafted by _gods_.

Reality distorted and stretched before snapping back into place.

A _different_ place.

In a fraction of an instant the boat had traversed the barrier. They were, effectively, in another world.

To an outside observer it would look as if the boat had simply vanished.

* * *

 _Rias' Home_

A flare of light accompanied the appearance of a large runic crest on the wooden floor.

Moments later the head of a silver haired woman in a maid uniform phased out of the glowing surface. She took a look around, using her honed senses to search for the owner.

She frowned.

She put her hands together in front of her as if she were holding a ball. Silvery wisps emerged from her fingers and coalesced into a small sphere, suspended between her hands. As the wisps continued to gather the ball turned from a bright silver to a rippling, colorless orb.

Her fingers spread apart and the edges of the ball expanded outwards in all directions.

She stood perfectly still as the barrier stretched to the limits of the city in a matter of seconds. Once it reached its maximum range, the sphere stopped growing and began to shrink back to its original size.

The shimmering ball rushed back to her hands, carrying with it all the data it had gathered. Her hands clasped around the reformed ball and the silver energy seeped into her hands.

The maid's frown deepened.

The spell had returned nothing. The only devils in the area were those of the Sitri peerage.

Rias was not in the city. Her peerage was not in the city.

She didn't know what this might mean.

The woman could only hope that Rias had left willingly. That she had simply gone out of town with her friends without informing her family.

With another flash the woman was gone. The house once again fell still.

* * *

 _Underworld_

"Lord Gremory, this is entirely unacceptable. We both agreed to the new wedding date. That Rias has decided to ignore-"

"Lady Rias was not _informed_ of the new date. It is almost certain that she is simply on a trip with her peerage." Came the polite rebuttal.

Off to the side of the meeting table, Riser Phenex sat with a scowl on his face. His younger sister was seated next to him.

He hated these meetings. They went on forever. The two families would go in circles. Neither family would directly accuse and neither family would admit wrongdoing.

He had seen it a dozen times.

It was pointless.

Without saying a word he got up and began to walk out of the room. His sister looked shocked at the disrespect but quickly followed after him. Once they were in the hallway she spoke.

"Brother? Where are we going?" Ravel asked, walking faster to keep up with her brother's gait. Her brother's queen was waiting at the end of the hallway.

"Yubelluna, go and fetch the rest of the girls." He commanded.

"Brother, don't ignore me!" Ravel shouted at him.

Yubelluna nodded her head and departed. Riser continued his powerful strides forward.

"Brother, what are we _doing_!?"

Riser slammed open the front doors of the Phenex manor.

"We're going to find my bride."

* * *

AN: So I finally got around to posting this. Despite my current number of stories, I do plan on continuing this, even if I update slowly. This is a fusion fic, so expect certain things to be different than the canon of each source. I don't really want to follow the rails of canon, and I do have a plot concerning the changes I'll make. I'm giving and taking from each verse to try and make something unique and internally consistent. Hopefully I manage.

There are a few ideas I want to explore in this story and I hope I can do it justice.

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I've got the second chapter mostly done, so it shouldn't be too long before the next update. No guarantees about the future though.


	2. Chapter 2

Issei woke with blurry eyes. He yawned widely and slowly moved to sit upright. He moved one hand up to rub his face and eyes while the other moved to prop himself upright.

It was only after his second yawn did he realize that hand had landed on something soft.

Very slowly, he turned his head and stared at what his hand was resting on.

A lecherous smile appeared on his face, but was quickly followed by a guilty frown. He slowly removed his hand and stared at it. He shook his head in disapproval. It wasn't proper to touch a girl without her permission. Stare, certainly. Fantasize, yes. But not touch.

And certainly not cute, innocent Asia.

Issei slowly got out of bed. He didn't want to wake up Asia or anyone else.

When he finally managed to get up he looked at how everyone was arranged.

Next to where he had been was Asia, and at the center of the bed was Rias. Both were in their pajamas. Or what passed for pajamas in Rias' case. Naruto had been forced to hide his nosebleed when he'd seen her. Issei shook his head. It would be so much better if his friend was simply more honest with himself.

He looked at Kiba, who had pulled a chair over and was reclining with his feet propped up at the base of the bed.

Between Kiba's feet and Rias' was Koneko. The tiny girl had bundled into a small ball. On the other side of Rias were Akeno and Naruto.

Akeno pulled heavily on one of the tails with a tight grip, causing Naruto to groan in pain. She sighed happily in turn.

Issei took a step backwards. Kiba might have said Akeno was very gentle with friends and allies, but there were times he didn't see it.

He tapped his chin in thought. Someone… someone was missing…

He heard a soft rustle and looked down. Underneath Kiba's legs was a cardboard box. He reached down and lifted one of the flaps. Gaspar was still asleep inside it.

Issei softly closed the lid.

He took several steps away and took in the sight. All the girls he knew on a single bed. It was like a dream come true.

 _'This has got to be the greatest way to start a day.'_ He looked at Naruto and Kiba. _'Except for you two. You're ruining the scene.'_

Naruto rolled over and raised his hand upwards, as if grasping something.

Issei smirked as he stared at the outstretched hand. Naruto might say he wasn't a pervert, but both Issei and Jiraiya agreed the blonde was simply repressed. It was impossible to create the Oiroke no Jutsu without being a pervert.

"Rasen-!" Naruto mumbled as his hand flexed back and forth.

' _A fighting dream?'_ Issei shook his head sadly. _'No, Naruto, no. When you make a hand motion like that in a dream it should be only for one thing.'_

How disappointing. The student of one of the greatest perverts in the world was so repressed. Not to mention stubborn about it.

He turned and went out of the cabin and onto the deck to find Jiraiya. The man was standing on the deck as a net filled with fish sat on a nearby counter. A few were still flopping weakly. Jiraiya turned his head to look at him.

"Good. Finally someone is up. Watch the stove, kid." The sage ordered.

Issei grumbled but did as asked. He saw a variety of ingredients sitting out to be made into breakfast. He could already feel his stomach rumbling for a good meal.

Issei moved over to a pot and began to stir. The older man moved to the bag of fish and began to gut them.

For a short while they stayed that way, with each doing their own part for breakfast.

It was interrupted as Asia came out onto the deck. She rubbed her eyes blearily and smiled at him.

Issei got a dopey smile on his face. She was adorable. Even in her pajamas, no, _especially_ in her pajamas, with her hair disheveled and her face drowsy she was absolutely cute.

How was it even _possible_ to be that cute?

Issei managed to focus and greet her with a good morning, which she happily returned.

Asia went to the galley and took Issei's position, leaving the boy with nothing to do. He went over to Jiraiya and spoke quietly. Something had been bothering him. Jiraiya had apparently known of devils for years but...

"Jiraiya, were you ever offered to become a devil?" Issei looked over at the old ninja as he worked.

"Me? I've been offered a few times but being a devil isn't for me." Jiraiya answered as he started filleting another fish. "I'm happy with where I am and what I am."

Issei nodded but continued to press. "Even with the chance to get a harem?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Two things. First, I don't need to be a devil if I wanted to make a harem. Second, I'm happy where I am with the women in my life."

"...don't need to… harem…" The young devil stopped poking a dead fish and stared. "What."

Jiraiya put a mocking grin on his face. "You remember my introduction, right?"

The brunette nodded uncertainly. He remembered _most_ of it.

"Fruits of a hundred lands? My stories are but a journal?" He finished filleting the last fish and set the platter next to Asia. She knew how to cook them without his input. Issei didn't move from his spot. "Now excuse me. I'm going to see if I can catch a few more fish. Help out Asia."

Issei watched in reverence as Jiraiya went to the edge of the deck and dove back into the water. The brunette clenched his fist and held it up.

"What a bastard." Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. "What a man."

The idea that Jiraiya might be exaggerating never occurred to him.

Issei's thoughts were broken as the boat rocked so badly Asia barely managed to keep the pans on the stove.

* * *

 _Minutes Earlier_

Rias stretched out her limbs and yawned. As if on cue, Akeno also got up. The pair could hear Yuuto changing in the bathroom. Koneko was still curled by Rias' feet, and seemed to burrow into the sheets at the loss of Rias' presence.

The red-haired devil reached down the bed and shook the small girl awake. Koneko's golden eyes blinked blearily in response. The small girl tried to ignore Rias, but the President of the Occult Club wasn't going to let her be. Grudgingly, Koneko moved to get up.

As Akeno moved to get her own belongings and get ready for the day, Rias looked at the last person still lying in the bed. Naruto. Sound asleep and mumbling in a dream.

"He seems to be a heavy sleeper." Akeno glanced over as she went through her luggage for an outfit.

Rias nodded. "Yes, but it's best he get up so we can all have breakfast together." She moved over to one of her luggage bags and reached in for a shirt. "Koneko? Could you wake him up?"

Koneko scowled cutely at the request. She stood on the bed and walked over to the sleeping blonde. She kicked him on the sole of his foot. Hard.

Naruto shot up hugging a pillow to his chest. He stared at the small girl.

"Wake up, scum." Koneko ordered. She put her hands on her waist to punctuate the command.

There was silence as the two stared at each other for a long moment.

"Loli bitch." The blonde blinked groggily as his mouth acted without input from his brain.

Rias blinked in surprise Naruto's outburst. It seemed the blonde was a really heavy sleeper. Akeno put a hand over her mouth in mock astonishment. She was eyeing the white haired girl for a reaction. Kiba took a peek from around the door to the bathroom.

Koneko's eyes widened in shock before narrowing dangerously.

Naruto simply yawned, not really _understanding_ what he said.

Koneko put her hands together and cracked her knuckles. It was only then-with that very, _very_ familiar sound- that the blonde kick-started awake.

His mind raced at the sight of the angry girl. He processed what his stupid mouth had done without permission.

He raised his hands and shook his head. "Waitwaitwai-"

Koneko swung her fist down.

The boat rocked as the bed cracked in half.

Naruto laid in the center of the broken mattress, groaning in pain.

"That was little too much, Koneko." Rias sighed. Akeno clapped her hands lightly at the scene of destruction.

Then the morning got even _worse_.

Whispered words came from the box at the base of the ruined bed.

"What a frightening loli."

Rias palmed her face as Koneko slowly turned and gave a death-stare to the cardboard box. It seemed to shiver in fear before slowly moving across the floor towards the door.

It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

 _Three Days Later_

The Occult Research Club was both annoyed and impressed at the scenery of this place. On the one hand there were wide open forests, enormous mountain ranges, and valleys with barely any buildings to interrupt the view. It was breathtaking. It was a refreshing break from the Japanese city they all lived in. On the other hand, that's _all_ there was.

"This is really boring." Koneko. A girl whose bluntness could dent steel.

They were on the road now after making port at a small harbor. They had made landfall on a peninsula and now had to take a land route up to Konoha, where Jiraiya would begin to train them in earnest.

Naruto seemed to alternate between giddiness at returning to his home and anxiety as they got closer. It was a strange thing to see him switch between moods as quickly as he was.

They had taken a train further inland before switching to a simple ox-drawn carriage. It was remarkably un-magical. Just like everything else so far.

The Occult Club's first impressions of the 'Elemental Nations' were mixed. There were no obvious signs of magic or any supernatural occurrences. Yet they all new that they were in a place where such things didn't need to be hidden from the average person.

But that didn't mean they could go around showing off their devil wings, as Jiraiya had told them repeatedly. At Rias' request the old ninja had explained just what kind of training they'd be going through and what to expect.

The old ninja had explained which mountains held Oni clans, rivers where kappa made frequent appearances, the tengu forest kingdoms of the south and the yuki-onna enclaves of the north. It seemed that despite the bland appearance of this realm, there were dangers that one needed to be aware of.

Yet they hadn't _seen_ any of that.

"Don't be like that, Koneko. It's a nice change." Kiba said.

Akeno, reclining in her priestess robes inside the carriage, wanted clarification on something. "Master Jiraiya, I was wondering what kind of training we'll be doing. Between our Sacred Gears and our personal talents, how do you expect to teach us all?"

It had been bothering her for a while. She understood that Naruto needed aid for his task ahead, but all of their good intentions would be meaningless if they didn't get the training they needed. A part of her was still worried what they might be stepping into on behalf of a kitsune they barely knew.

Issei wouldn't think twice about stepping into danger for a friend, he'd proven that. But she wanted to be a little more prepared and certain of what the peerage would be doing.

The Toad Sage tried to appease her. "I've been making arrangements. A standard team consists of four people, so I've been trying to work things out so there are at least three of you in Konoha at any time. Some of you will be going off to personal instructors, but most of you will stay in Konoha and train under me or someone else there. With chakra being common, you'll be able to spar and train much more effectively than you could back in Kuoh."

"So we'll be separating? I'm not sure I like the idea of us splitting up in an unknown location." Rias cautioned.

Jiraiya shook his head. "Not entirely. Like I said, I'll take a few of you to people I know for additional training. They're all trustworthy. But Konoha is still going to be your home for a while. You will all need to stay at Konoha for a few days to get all the paperwork done. The last thing we need is some paper-pusher causing us trouble because of a missing form."

Kiba took a moment to consider that statement. It seemed like a strange thing for _ninja_ to bother with. "Does that happen often? Bureaucracy affecting ninja, I mean?"

"Not as often as you'd think, but we do have to follow procedures. There can be problems if someone thinks you're somewhere you aren't supposed to be. I remember one time when one of the secretaries pulled a stunt to get back at an active-duty ninja. Sure he got fired and punished for it but the damage was done. Definitely caused a hassle for village security." Jiraiya smiled nostalgically.

Rias tried to get the conversation back on track. "You've mentioned what most of us will be doing but what about Gaspar? His sacred gear is potent but it's difficult for him to control."

The small dhampir perked up at the mention of his name. He quickly shrunk back into his cardboard box as other members of the peerage looked at him.

"I'll be taking Gaspar south after we all get to Konoha. There's an island in the Kanashii Ocean with a group of people well-suited to teach him about time powers."

"You're taking him to that jerk, aren't you?" Naruto sulked and crossed his arms.

"Jerk?" Issei questioned Naruto.

"You're right, Issei. He's not a jerk. He's a dick. The island is home to a bunch of time kitsune and a House of devils, and their leader is a giant dick. He's all 'I know everything you're about to do. Ooooh'." Naruto mocked.

Jiraiya smirked. "Naruto has _issues_ with predetermination. But he's not all wrong. The current leader of the time kitsune can be difficult to deal with. It's hard to argue with a guy who knows the conversation before you've even said hello. The head of the Flauros family is much more friendly."

Rias tried to reinsert herself in the conversation. She wanted to make sure Gaspar would be treated well and learn to control his powers. "House Flauros has holdings here? I know of them but they're quite reclusive."

"They do. They came here shortly after the Great War ended. Fit right in with the kitsune already living there. They're strong, skilled, and they owe me a favor."

Rias pursed her lips. If Jiraiya was calling in a favor, would he ask something of her peerage in return? "While I don't doubt their skill, I simply don't feel comfortable sending him off alone. I'd like to be able to look after him."

Gaspar blushed slightly at Rias' declaration. If it was because he was grateful or embarrassed, no one could say.

Jiraiya shrugged in response. "I can stick around and keep an eye on him if you want, but there really is nowhere else that knows more about time abilities."

Rias scowled. "What _exactly_ can this group do? What will they teach him?"

Kiba looked at Naruto for an answer, but the blonde was still sulking over whatever memories he had.

"They'll teach him to control his Sacred Gear, simple as that. Some time manipulators are able to speed up or slow down time in a given area, so they can help him there. But they have to be old and powerful to use those techniques. Blow for blow, they don't have the firepower of other affinities. So they use their other ability. Most time kitsune can, to varying degrees, see into the past or future. The Purson, Gusion, and Flauros devil Houses have similar time-sight powers. Flauros specialize in the recent past and the far future." The old sage lectured. "The current kitsune leader is a seven-tails. He is incredibly skilled at perceiving possible near-futures. Between him and the Flauros Head, they cover the other's weaknesses. They know _exactly_ how to maneuver against their rivals to keep ahead in the game. He also knew _just_ what to say to tick off Naruto and every way to avoid the brat's attacks when we visited a few years back."

Jiraiya chuckled, remember Naruto's first meeting with another kitsune.

Issei tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Why did you fight him if he's a friend of Jiraiya?"

"Because he's a dick!"

Akeno spoke up as well. "I'm curious as to how you _managed_ to fight him. A three-tails fighting a seven-tails doesn't seem very smart. I can't imagine the match went well for you."

Naruto tried to deny that. "Shut up! I didn't lose! He didn't _fight_! He just kept dodging and said crap to piss me off!"

"Which means he won." Koneko said. Her tone was deadpan but it was impossible to miss the upturned corners of her mouth.

"No! I didn't lose! It was a draw because we both walked away!" Naruto protested.

Koneko pointedly ignored him. She turned to look at Jiraiya instead. "What about me? You mentioned senjutsu but… I know the dangers. I'm not sure I want to learn it. I'd rather stay with the President."

Naruto stopped whining and listened. He too was aware of the dangers of senjutsu but had no idea that Koneko might be learning it.

"You will be going to train with the people who taught Naruto senjutsu. They taught me the art when I was younger as well. They know more about the sage arts than anyone. They know what they're doing." Jiraiya reassured her.

Koneko nodded slowly. She didn't _want_ to learn senjutsu. Even if it was for the Rias' sake, she didn't know if she could bring herself to try. She didn't want to be like her sister. She wanted as little to do with that part of her past as possible.

She noticed Naruto's expression.

His mouth was a thin line. He was wincing and looked slightly ill.

Koneko stared at him curiously. "What?"

The blonde shook his head quickly, nervously. In return Koneko raised a clenched fist. She wanted to know what he was thinking.

Naruto sighed at the girl's stern expression. "I don't want to say anything bad about them but… be sure to bring your own food rations."

Koneko narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"They don't eat food like you're used to. That's all I'll say." Naruto leaned forward and put a hand up to cover his mouth. He stage-whispered. "It's like she knows if-"

There was a ribbit from the side of the road. Naruto shrieked and tried to crawl underneath his seat.

Everyone stared at the blonde's attempt to hide. Jiraiya sighed and shook his head, but he was smiling. He spoke to Koneko. "The pair you'll be learning from can be a little strict, but learning senjutsu is dangerous. Even races with a natural talent for it don't take the sage arts lightly."

Whatever else Jiraiya might have said was cut off as an arrow landed on the road ahead. The oxen stopped moving forward and the carriage came to a quick halt.

The trees and bushes off the roadside moved as dozens of people came out of hiding places.

"Hands up! Hand over your money, your jewelry, and your women. If we like what we see we might just let you leave alive." A man near the back shouted. Many of the thugs chuckled cruelly at their most recent victims.

Jiraiya gazed at the large group of bandits along the sides of the road. He looked to the right. He blinked slowly. He looked to the left. It was an impressive number of bandits, but…

He shook his head ruefully. _'What kind of morons attack a main road like this? There'll be a patrol group here in before they can get this many people out of sight.'_ His eyes widened in realization. _'No. Previous patrols should have found a group this large. Something's up. Either the patrols have gotten sloppy… or someone is getting paid to look the other way.'_

Out loud Jiraiya said. "Would you look at that, everyone? It's your first training session. Subdue them as quickly as possible. I'll critique." He quietly added a reminder. "Remember, no flying and no wings. We don't want your nature revealed."

Rias' peerage all nodded as they got out of the carriage. Only Gaspar and Asia stayed within. Neither of them was suited for fighting.

"Which means you'll just sit and relax." Naruto muttered. He still got stepped forward with a kunai in each hand. Despite his words there was an eager grin was on the blonde's face.

"Heh. You want to fight us? It's your funeral. Get 'em!" One of the lead bandits shouted.

The bandits charged forward. They were sure of a quick victory and eager to take any money, jewelry, and the girls. Many of them _especially_ wanted the girls.

Then everything went wrong.

The cute little girl with white hair punched the earth so hard it _shattered_. She dug her hands into the earth and picked up a boulder the size of the carriage and threw it straight into the charging mob. She followed the boulder's path and smashed into the group of men, tossing them around like they were ragdolls.

The blonde pretty boy ran forward, easily dodging the many arrows and slashes sent his way. He leaped gracefully over the bandit's heads as a pair of swords appeared in his hands. A second later and he was among the archers at the rear, cutting the bows and delivering vicious wounds.

There was a shrine priestess, but instead of soothing words and a gentle smile there was a mocking grin and sadistic laughter. She raised her hands in the directions of the largest groups, firing lightning bolts from her palms that blasted into the ground and scattered them like roaches.

Then there was the redhaired girl, beautiful and composed. She calmly strolled forwards, sweeping her hands in front of her. With each swipe small streaks of black and red fire would lash out, hitting bandits in the arms and legs. The fires went clean through left the injured clutching blackened, gaping wounds.

There was the other blonde boy, leaping and laughing, with his kunai blurring as he launched streams of his own fire at the criminals. This fire seemed normal but was just as bad. It burned and scorched everything that came near and he wasn't nearly as reserved as the girl in throwing it around.

The brunette teenager seemed to have quickly put on some kind of armored gauntlet. It was a gleaming, metallic crimson with wicked claws. Like the tiny girl with white hair, he ran into the group of bandits. He caught a sword slash as it came at him and squeezed. The bandit holding the sword gawked as his weapon shattered like glass. He was so shocked at his sword's end that he didn't notice as the teenager's other fist plowed into his chest. He was sent flying backwards before rolling to stop unconscious.

The same bandit in the rear who had commanded the travelers to hand over their belongings stared in shock and horror as the group was dismantled. A few of his friends traded glances. Running seemed like a good idea now. They'd had no idea they would be attacking this many ninja.

Then Naruto landed in their midst. The group raised their swords and clubs to defend themselves, only for the blonde to spin in place. Twin arcs of fire covered the kunai in his hands and made contact with their weapons. The fire seared clean through the blades, leaving nothing but molten stumps in the criminal's hands. The brigands threw down the handles of the useless swords and ran.

Naruto laughed as the group of bandits scattered. The loss of their weapons was the last hit their morale could take.

"I hope you guys can run fast! You're gonna need to!" Naruto taunted as he leaped forward and planted a kick into the side of a man's head. He paused to look at how the others were doing and smiled. Fighting bandits was so _easy_. But at least it was a good way to reintroduce himself to real combat. He'd done almost nothing but train in techniques and his fighting forms, but training sessions were very different than using them in the field.

He smirked as Issei almost negligently shattered a man's shield with a backhanded strike and sent the bandit tumbling away.

Naruto's hidden fox ears twitched and he jumped to the side. A second later a hammer the size of his whole body crashed down on where he'd been standing. The impact created a heavy boom that drew everyone's attention.

The melee came to a halt. The Occult Research Club dispatched the nearest bandits around them and turned to see a massive man holding the grip of the hammer.

As Naruto landed from his jump, he looked at the attacker and wondered how he hadn't noticed the man before. He looked upwards from where the man was standing. There was a small platform up in the branches, mostly hidden from sight by the surrounding foliage. _'He just dropped down ready to swing that hammer. Barely any sound at all.'_

"You damn fools! Don't you dare run from a bunch of brats! I'll deal with this!" The man seemed furious that a bunch of children were defeating his subordinates.

He leapt through the air towards who he believed to be the slowest member of the club. The red haired girl hadn't done any of the acrobatic maneuvers or strength like the rest.

Rias kept her face placid even as she realized this man must have some knowledge of chakra. There was no other way for the man to lift a hammer that large and move so fast.

In a single leap the bandit leader nearly closed the distance to Rias. The hulking man swung his hammer at Crimson Princess.

She only smirked. With a negligent wave of her hand she sent out a blast of her Power of Destruction. The crimson black flames washed over the hammer, annihilating the heavy block of stone and leaving nothing but bits of rubble and a charred pole. The man dropped the remains of his weapon in shock.

"You- you bitch!" The man leapt backwards to put some distance between himself and Rias. He glared, alternating between the broken pieces of his weapon and the girl who had done it. He reached into his shirt and tried to pull something out.

The rogue ninja was so focused on Rias that he didn't notice Issei until the brunette was nearly next to him. With his charged up Boosted Gear, the man stood no chance.

A single punch to the gut sent the man flying backwards into a nearby tree. He struck the flimsy wood and smashed right through it. The top of the tree hit the ground with small thump.

The man groaned and tried to get back up, only to be hit by a blast of lightning.

Rias and Issei grimaced as the man shrieked and spasmed before dropping. They both shot a look at Akeno who was smiling and blushing heavily at the pain she was giving.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Despite her words, Rias looked quite pleased with the beat down her peerage had given. A quick glance confirmed that Kiba and Koneko were rapidly dispatching the last of the criminals.

Jiraiya walked up next to her and gave light shrug. "What did you expect? They were a bunch of bandits who couldn't even use chakra. The only real accomplishment was taking out some chump who'd been beating on the helpless. Once you fight with a few real ninja you'll get a better workout."

Rias crossed her arms under her chest. Her cheeks puffed out at Jiraiya's blunt criticism. And when did leave the carriage?

Naruto made a face as Jiraiya went into a speech about what each of them did right or wrong. The kitsune idly remembered how many times he'd had to sit through these lessons. And the old pervert always had something different to criticize.

He sighed as they started to round up the defeated bandits and wait for a patrol to come along. Lectures were so _boring_.

* * *

As the carriage pulled in to the waystation outside Konoha, the whole Club raised their eyes towards the monolithic structure in the distance.

"That's quite a wall." Kiba said as he took in the enormous defensive wall that surrounded Konoha.

Naruto was practically bouncing on his heels at the sight of his home. They were all walking along a wide dirt road that led to a massive gate in the distance.

Then Naruto stopped walking and stared at the side of the road. The peerage looked at him questioningly before following his line of sight.

There was a ninja in the tree branches. He was around their age and wearing a white, loose fitting shirt and pants. But the strangest thing was his eyes. They were a solid white. It looked as if he was blind, but the way he was staring at them made it unlikely.

' _Some kind of eye magic?'_ Rias thought.

The ninja took a step off the branch and dropped gracefully to the road.

Naruto had a hesitant smile and greeted him. "Hey, Neji."

"Welcome back to Konoha." Neji's tone had no inflection. The group wasn't sure if he actually meant it or if it was supposed to be insulting or sarcastic.

Naruto nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah, it's been a while."

There was an awkward pause. Neji was simply staring at Naruto intently.

Naruto spoke again, but he seemed to be more uncomfortable than the person he was talking to. "So how have things been? How's your team?"

"Things have been well. I'm sure you'll get a debriefing from the Hokage about general events. My team has all been promoted to chuunin. I'm a tokubetsu jounin now. I'll be taking my jounin trials once my team returns from this mission."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. They were all chuunin now? Neji was going to be a _jounin_?

His attention went back to the tree line as two more blurs jumped down from the branches. One was a girl with her hair done up in a pair of buns and the other was-

"Naruto! It is good to see you again! I hope that your time away has stoked the fires of your youth to ever greater heights!"

Naruto laughed. He seemed much more at ease with ninja than with Neji. He rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, Lee. Yeah, I've gotten super strong. It's awesome to see you again."

"Ahem." The bun haired girl coughed pointedly.

Naruto squinted at her. "Oh, right. Sorry. You are, uh…" He thought frantically. He'd only spoken to her once or twice, but he'd seen her fight. She used swords… and scrolls… wait. Swords?

The girl scowled at Naruto.

Naruto made the plunge. "Ah, right. It was… Kenken."

"Tenten!" She shouted. The kunoichi took a deep breath to calm herself over being forgotten. "So who are your friends?"

"I met Ise here around the beginning of my trip and the rest are all good people. They're pretty strong, too."

As Naruto introduced each of the Club members, a cluster of veins around Neji's eyes bulged and his inexpressive face grew severe. "Do I need to call for-"

Jiraiya took a step forward and interrupted the Hyuga. "We'll all be fine without a guide, I'm sure. You kids should head out. Don't want to keep Gai waiting, do you?"

Neji glanced at the legendary ninja and nodded. Without another word he turned around. A single jump and he was back up in the tree branches and moving fast away from the village.

Tenten smiled apologetically and offered a welcome to Konoha. Lee saluted them and shook Naruto's hand before departing as well.

Naruto tried to stay upbeat at Neji's terse departure, but hung his head as soon as the team of ninjas was out of sight.

After the ninjas left, Yuuto spoke uncertainly. "What a strange welcome."

"May I ask what that was about? With the white eyed ninja?" Rias looked at Jiraiya.

In response, the man let loose a light sigh. "Neji and Naruto have a history."

"A history?"

Naruto kicked a loose stone in the dirt. "I fought him in a tournament once. I won but… I think he hates me for it."

"How do you figure that?" Issei questioned. The boy had seemed strangely reserved, but there wasn't any obvious rudeness or hostility.

Naruto sounded more confused than he would have liked. "Back before I left, he would talk all high and mighty because he was the prodigy of the Hyuga Clan. But he also hated it because he's not eligible to ever lead them. There's a lot of crap the clan does to its branch members and it made him really bitter and hateful." Rias and Akeno frowned slightly at those words. Both were sadly familiar with what larger clans might do to maintain their power. "Then when I beat him… he became nicer, I think. But he's so weird to me and _only_ me."

"But why?" Issei asked. "If he's nice now, you must have done something right."

Naruto smiled bitterly. "I wonder. I think… I think he hates me because he knows I'm a kitsune."

Some the Occult Club frowned at his words. Issei tried to speak but was cut off by Naruto.

"I guess it doesn't matter. I'm glad I did it and he's become nicer. Back then Neji was a straight-up bastard. He really was. He tried to kill his own cousin once because he hated the main family so much." The group's eyes widened. Asia gasped. "But he is strong. Really, really strong. And his bloodline means he knows none us are human."

Rias broke into the conversation. "Do you mean the magic he used with his eyes?" She turned to Jiraiya. "Will this be a problem? Is he going to tell anyone?"

The toad sage shook his head. "He knows better. The Hyuga, and the Uchiha when they were around, are assigned to monitor any non-humans inside Konoha. People might know that other races exist, but tend not to bother them too much. In return, the races obey human laws when they visit our towns and cities. They _especially_ know to follow the laws when they're in a place like Konoha."

The Research Club looked at him questioningly.

"You are in a town literally full of ninjas. Are you _really_ going to try and break the law?" Jiraiya asked sarcastically.

* * *

Not for the first time this week, Riser had to suppress the need to scream at the sky. It was one thing to go on a search. It was another entirely to go on a search with literally no clues and zero direction.

He had asked everyone who might know. Searched everywhere that _might_ have a clue.

Rias' home? Nothing.

Her peerage's homes? Nothing.

The Sitri girl and her peerage? Nothing.

Kuoh Academy? Apparently they thought she and the Occult Club were in Paris researching the catacombs.

He didn't even bother trying to hide his irritation. He couldn't care less if a few random humans thought he looked like some rude foreigner.

All of that searching, all of that searching _on top_ of keeping fourteen girls and a sister focused on the mission instead of shopping and sightseeing…

Riser sighed.

Having a harem could be a tiring thing.

He was almost out of places to search and leads to follow. He had allowed the girls to go off on their own, taking only Yubelluna and Ravel with him on this final stop.

It was the only lead they had left.

"Ravel, go to the side of the house and use a spell to loosen their lips. You're more familiar with such magic, right?" Riser said as they reached the front door.

"I'll use a spell to make them speak without most inhibitions. They won't think twice about what they say and will consider most topics 'normal'. Just give me a minute to set it up." Ravel puffed up with pride and nodded before walking around the corner of the house.

Riser rang the doorbell.

A muffled "Just a moment, please!" came through the door.

Riser let a small smirk grace his face. He might actually get somewhere this time. None of Rias' other subordinates had any family to question. It was like the Gremory heir was heading an orphanage instead of a peerage.

The door opened to a middle-aged woman. Riser could see a man sitting on a couch further inside with a newspaper in his hands.

He plastered a smile on his face. "Good afternoon, my name is Riser Phenix. I'm an old friend of Rias Gremory. I heard your son, Issei, was a member of her… club?"

"Yes, he is. Can we help you with something?"

Riser gestured to himself and Yubelluna. "We were wondering if you had the contact information for where they had gone off to. Do you mind if we come in?"

The motherly woman smiled and opened the door further. The pair of devils came inside and sat at the table across from the man.

"I'd been hoping to surprise Rias with a visit. But when we arrived in Japan we learned they were all gone. Did your son mention where they were going? We asked the school but all they could tell us was 'Paris'. Do you know how to get in touch with them so we can make sure they're alright?"

"They left us a phone number, but Rias mentioned they might not be able to answer with the time change and everything. Plus they're going to be out exploring with their group so the signal is bad more often than not." Mr. Hyoudou sighed, but still looked happy. "It's wonderful that he's gotten involved in a club. _We_ never got to go to Paris while we were at school." The man chuckled as he patted his wife's leg.

Riser frowned a moment before forcing it away. A thought entered his mind. He didn't sense any deception from these humans. Did these people not know their son was a devil? "That's too bad. I was really hoping to see them while we were in the area. Maybe we can stop by on the flight back home."

Riser saw Ravel's hand appear in the window behind the Japanese couple. It was a thumbs-up. He smirked inwardly. The spell to make this couple speak more easily had been completed.

Even if they didn't know much, he had no doubt they would be able to point him in the general direction of their son. If he could find the son, he would find the peerage. If he could find the peerage, he would find Rias.

Riser paused for a moment. Spell or not, he had to act nice. He didn't know the specifics of the spell so demanding information might simply cause them to clam up. He didn't want to deal with that. "What do you think about the club? About what they study? Devils and the occult."

The mother answered his question. "I think it's a nice thing to waste time on. It's all very interesting. Rias explained so much about all the myths about the Devil families."

Riser sighed lightly. It seemed they really didn't know. Hopefully they would be of _some_ use. _'Stupid humans.'_

Mrs. Hyoudou continued. "It's a much better hobby than all the ecchi things he used to collect. He took after you too much, dear."

The man scratched the side of his neck sheepishly.

Riser blinked. That… was not something he was expecting to hear. _'Wait, the magic. It's making them speak without inhibition. Without_ any _inhibition.'_

He smiled charmingly and tried go with the conversation. "So your son likes girls. What teenager doesn't?"

The man smiled back. "I know, I know. But he was so perverted we had almost given up hope on him getting a girlfriend. He was always going on about making a harem. There is a time for perversion and a time for restraint. Issei never grasped that when he was growing up."

Yubelluna grimaced. This was not a conversation she wanted to take part in.

Riser was nodding his head in agreement and no small amount of smugness. _'At least the guy has his heart in the right place. Making a harem is hard work. You have to be smart about it.'_

He mentally congratulated himself on his own harem. All he needed was a little sister type, or maybe a tsundere, and it would be complete.

Yubelluna's saw Riser's expression and gave him a flat look. There were times she wondered how she fell for someone like him. Then she would remember how they met, but still...

"So he did manage to get a girlfriend?" Riser asked.

"Well, not quite. But still, we're very happy at the progress he's made. Asia says she wants to be a part of the family and a good bride! We've practically adopted her!" The mother said sweetly. "And then Rias comes by sometimes and, and…" She leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially. "-shares a bed. It's such a wonderful change." She laughed softly as she set her hand on her cheek and closed her eyes in nostalgia.

Yubelluna's eyes widened in fear. No. _No_. She was _not_ going to have a conversation like this with _old people_.

A part of Riser was furious that his future bride was sharing a bed with another man. Another part was thrilled that his future bride was sharing a bed with another _woman_. A small part was optimistic. If Rias engaged in skinship with her peerage, they had more in common that he first thought. The final part was plain confusion. Didn't humans look down on such things these days?

"W-wait, you're trying to encourage a three way relationship?" Riser asked. His words were slow and measured, belying his emotions.

"Absolutely! We wanted to try something similar back in the day but it didn't work out. I wanted a harem of my own once." The father said.

Mrs. Hyoudou blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, that was so long ago."

Yubelluna shook her head back and forth frantically. She had to get out of here. What kind of parents were these!?

Riser leaned forward in his seat. _'These... these must be the greatest parents in the world.'_

It had taken years to build his own harem, with struggle and hardship and he'd done it alone. Riser's parents were often passive and distant concerning what he and his siblings were doing. They never seemed to condone or condemn anything he'd done. To learn some parents _supported_ such an endeavor… he wished his parents were like this.

Yubelluna interrupted before Riser could say anything further. "I'm sorry, but I think I just got a voicemail. I'll step outside and see what it's about." She bowed to the husband and wife. "Since Riser has _difficulty_ staying on task, did your son give you any information about who they were going with? Teachers or friends? Which hotel?"

Mr. Hyoudou rubbed his chin. "We have their contact information around somewhere. Hmm… oh yes, Jiraiya and Naruto came back from one of their trips. Issei spent the day with them before the Club went off to Paris. I'd recommend checking what Issei told them, but I'm fairly sure they already left on a trip of their own. Down south to the Nansei islands, I think."

"Those two always seem to be travelling." His wife chimed in.

Yubelluna's eyes widened. Riser also seemed to notice the importance of the names. Jiraiya and Naruto. Something nagged at the back of her mind. One of those names was familiar. She was sure of it.

At Riser's nod, Mrs. Hyoudou brought Yubelluna into the kitchen where she gave them the contact information for the hotel the Occult Club was supposedly staying in Paris. Yubelluna knew it was probably fake but there might be something to it.

When she walked back out to where Riser and Mr. Hyoudou were still sitting, she spent all of three seconds listening to the conversation before brushing past them to the front door. It was a short, fast-paced walk around the house to where Ravel was waiting.

Yubelluna sat down next to her king's sister with a resigned look on her face.

Ravel stared at the older girl in confusion. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be helping my brother?"

The Bomb Queen shrugged uneasily. She'd much rather be out here than inside. She would follow Riser into battle without fail, she would support him in his every desire, she would do anything he asked of her... but she was _not_ going to listen to a pair of old geezers talk about- ugh her skin was crawling.

"We got what we came for. A pair of people with the names of Naruto and Jiraiya stopped by a few days ago. They were here for a single day before Rias' peerage vanished. We'll start looking for information on them as soon as Riser finishes talking with these people."

Ravel raised a fine eyebrow. "That name is familiar. I'll think on it. But why is brother still talking to them if we found out a new lead?"

Yubelluna's mouth pursed. How to answer that question to Riser's little sister? "They were talking about book collections when I walked out." There. That was a perfectly normal topic and certainly not anything Ravel would question.

"Books?" Ravel's eyes widened. "Wait! That's where I heard the name! I'm sure I know a Jiraiya from one of my books. I have to head home and check my collection." She was extremely pleased with herself. She stood up from her spot. "I'll go tell brother-"

Riser's voice was heard through the window.

 _"A naked apron!?"_

Ravel starred deadpan down at Yubelluna. " _What_ are they talking about?"

Yubelluna avoided her gaze.

* * *

Konoha was a blur of sights and sounds. People selling their wares, running to and from their homes and businesses, children playing in the parks that dotted the village.

And the ninja. It was impossible to ignore the ninja.

Every few minutes the group could see another shinobi leap over one of the buildings around them. If there was any doubt that they were in a different place, the sight of people running on rooftops or using chakra to perform mundane tasks in clear sight laid it to rest.

The large group drew many stares as they made a path towards the Hokage's office. Some stared at Jiraiya, knowing he was one of the most famous ninja in Konoha. Others stared at Naruto, either out of knowledge of his 'status' or his infamy as a prankster when he was younger.

But most stared at the group of girls. Rias, whose vibrant red hair and perfect figure stood out even among them. Akeno was a picture of graceful beauty. Koneko and Asia were both cute in their own unique ways.

More than a few men stared only to earn the glares of the women around them.

The Occult Club took in the Hokage Tower Complex as Naruto rattled off old history about it. How the Tower had been designed by the Second Hokage to withstand immense damage. How many of its support beams were grown by the First; and had endured time and stress without difficulty to this very day. Naruto pointed to the Academy in the distance.

While Rias mentally compared the place to the Devil's Underworld, she had to admit she was a little impressed. Though many of the feats accomplished by Konoha were minor compared to the devil's ancient buildings and structures, it was still inspiring to see what humans had constructed within just a few decades. She was also surprised at what Naruto knew about the city's founding.

What she didn't know was that, in many ways, Naruto was a failure as an academy student. He didn't like listening to boring lectures and his boisterous energy as a child had been a problem the teachers had to deal with. Finally, he just hadn't cared enough about his early education and it reflected in his grades.

But he knew his Hokage facts.

As they made their way up the tower to the Hokage's office, Naruto caught sight of a few ninja entering one of the side rooms. A large, overweight boy. A blonde girl in purple clothes. A thin teen with his hair in a spiky ponytail.

Naruto smiled widely and was about to shout out a greeting only for the door to shut. He groaned.

Their final destination was near the top of the tower. They arrived at a small lobby with a desk and a pair of impressive wooden doors. A thin, plain looking woman was sorting papers as Jiraiya entered.

Her eyes widened as she saw them. She stood up and walked over, greeting them all. "Master Jiraiya! Naruto! You're back early. I heard a report from the gate but I wasn't sure to believe it. It's so good to see you."

She bowed to Jiraiya only to be caught in a hug by Naruto. She laughed at the blonde's enthusiasm.

"Shizune!"

"Yeah, we had a few change of plans. Can we talk to Tsunade? It's kind of important." Jiraiya said as his student hugged the woman.

Naruto put Shizune back down from the hug and let the woman work. She smoothed her ruffled clothes and walked to her desk she flipped through folders before pulling out several packets. Jiraiya made a face as he saw them.

"Of course you can see her. But first, here's all the paperwork you have to do. It needs to be filled out within ten days, so don't put it off." She walked back around the desk, kicked open the large doors with her heel and began to give Jiraiya his workload. "Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya and Naruto have returned! They brought a few guests as well." Shizune announced even as she was offloading stack upon stack of paper to Jiraiya

The teenage devils and kitsune walked past Jiraiya and Shizune and entered the office. Then they saw the woman behind the desk.

Issei stopped where he stood.

Rias' brow furrowed. She felt oddly self-conscious for a moment but then reasoned that she didn't want to deal with a pair that large anyway.

Issei _stared_.

Kiba and Akeno chuckled. One nervously and the other in amused anticipation.

His eyes became distant.

Koneko frowned, both at the brunette boy next to her and at the woman's figure.

An enormous smile spread across Issei's face.

Naruto ducked behind Koneko.

Issei fought a war within himself. Maybe it was wrong but- No! No, it would be wrong _not to_. Truly this was a pair of breasts crafted to perfection. Molded by gods. Jiraiya had been right when he had described them. Issei took a single step forward-

And was promptly hit in the face with a paperweight. The woman hadn't even glanced upwards. As Issei fell backwards the others stared in shock. When she finally did look up from her paperwork the busty blonde looked surprised.

"Huh. I felt lust and thought it was Jiraiya. My apologies, kid. I'm Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage." She said as she stood from her chair.

From the floor, Issei raised a hand and pointed at her chest. He gave a thumbs up before his hand dropped. Asia knelt down next Issei and put his head in her lap as she healed the small bump.

Tsunade clicked her teeth. "Jiraiya, did you secretly have a kid?"

The man in question, still skimming through the papers Shizune had given in the hallway, froze and slowly turned towards his teammate.

' _Oh gods what happened and what did I do?'_ That was quickly followed by. _'Oh gods what happened and who did I do? What does she know!? What don't I know!?'_

When he finally finished the agonizingly slow turn, he saw Issei laid out on the floor and the annoyed look on Tsunade's face. He heaved a sigh of relief. For a second there he thought he might have been in actual trouble.

"Issei is not my kid. He just knows a proper role model when he sees one." He huffed.

Tsunade blew a strand of hair out of her face. " _Sure_." She took a look at the group before her. Her hazel eyes narrowed. She turned to Shizune. "Close the doors and seal the room, Shizune."

Shizune looked at her master in concern before following the order. She stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Those still inside the room felt a flare of chakra before it levelled off. There was a soft hum from the edges of the entire room.

"So." Tsunade leveled a piercing glare on the group. "Who wants to explain to me why a group of devils is in my village?"

As one, the teenagers all pointed to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya sighed in defeat. "They agreed to help out Naruto with his _personal assignment_. They're from the Gremory family and even then they're pretty unique in their compassion. For being devils I mean. No offense, Rias."

The girl in question shrugged. She was aware of how many devils acted. She was also aware of how the Gremory House was usually considered an outlier in how they treated their servants and other supernatural groups.

Tsunade tilted her head in a nod but her eyes were still narrowed. "While I'm personally grateful for any assistance concerning this punk," She jerked a nod at Naruto. Said punk pouted at her. "I have to be blunt. Why would you help and what do you want?"

Issei managed to pick himself out of Asia's lap and off the floor. He answered before Rias could. "He's my friend. That's the only reason I need. I know about what Naruto has to do and I'm going to help him do it."

Rias smiled softly at her pawn's answer. It wasn't exactly diplomatic but he was speaking the truth.

Tsunade looked unimpressed. "You're going to help him? Help him not only fend off some of the worst missing-nin in modern times, hunt down the vessels of the tailed beasts, and outfight those vessels _and_ their elite bodyguards? Out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Yes!" Issei was offended at her lack of faith. Even if he was a devil, Naruto was his friend. That was all that mattered.

But what was a missing-nin?

Tsunade locked gazes with the young devil.

Eventually she smirked. "So that's it?"

Issei blinked at the sudden reversal. "It's like I said. We're friends. That's all there is to it."

Naruto rubbed the back his neck and smiled uncertainly. He wasn't really expecting his friend to talk like that. It was a strange feeling to be on the receiving end of such a declaration. Strange, but not bad.

"Naruto and Issei met shortly after I took Naruto on our training trip. They kept in touch afterwards, even if he didn't know Naruto's 'situation' until recently. He only became a devil a short while ago." Jiraiya explained to Tsunade.

The Hokage snorted. " _Became_ a devil. Gods damn do I want to figure out how those Evil Pieces work. Who's the king here?"

Rias stepped forward to introduce herself properly. "I am Rias Gremory of House Gremory. Ise is my pawn and despite knowing him for only a short while, I can say that Naruto is a good person."

Tsunade lowered her head slightly in return. "Tsunade Senju. Fifth Hokage of Konoha. Friendship can be a powerful motivator, I understand that. But I seriously doubt you all came here and dropped everything you were doing just to help him."

Jiraiya answered again, taking a chair in front of the Hokage's desk. "I agreed to give them training. Rias has a deadline of her own in a while and she needs to have a peerage strong enough to fight off a much stronger opponent."

Issei straightened in surprise. He didn't know about that. He looked over at the club President. She smiled uncomfortably at him and mouthed 'later'.

Tsunade didn't look happy at that announcement. "Jiraiya, _please_ tell me you did not make any agreements with a devil House on behalf of Konoha. I am _not_ going through that crap again after what you pulled last time."

"What happened last time?" Naruto asked.

The Research Club all nodded eagerly. They sensed a story there. One they definitely wanted to hear. Rias wondered just what devil House it might have been. It wasn't anything she had heard of.

Jiraiya waved off Tsunade's concern. "It's nothing like that. I've got instructors lined up for those that need specialized help and I'll be sticking around for a while. At most, I might need a few jounin to pitch in. Maybe have what's her name, the sword girl, give Kiba a few lessons or something like that. And I was wondering if you can help their healer out with some hands-on training. She has a Sacred Gear which can heal anything, but she's never had experience as a combat medic."

Tsunade looked at the girl her teammate gestured to.

Asia smiled expectantly at the Hokage.

"I already have an apprentice." The nun looked crestfallen but tried to hide her disappointment. "I know I can fit you into a prep class. There are plenty of openings. It will help you get some experience in dealing with injuries while stressed. The purpose of a medics is defeated if they lose their composure before they can heal their team."

Asia grimaced at the older woman's brusque demeanor. Akeno put a hand on her shoulder in silent support.

Naruto didn't like the pair of older ninja switching the topic. "Seriously, what happened 'last time'? What did you and the pervert do? Hag, tell me-"

His efforts stalled with a super-powered cuff to the back of the head.

* * *

Naruto woke up in his dusty apartment. He hadn't cleaned much the night before and his home was still dirty from two years of disuse.

It was a disappointing difference from the crowded friend-filled trip of the last few days. He tried not to let it bother him too much.

He went to the bathroom to begin his morning routine and was halfway through washing his face when one of his ears twitched. He heard something coming from his kitchen.

Still in his pajamas and sleeping cap, he walked into the next room and stared.

The entire Occult Research Club was sitting around his kitchen. The door to his apartment was open and he could see several other doors ajar down the hall.

"Why are you all in my house?" It was the only thing he could think of saying.

Akeno spoke when it was clear Rias wouldn't. The redhead was busy writing out a grocery list.

"After we parted ways yesterday, Master Jiraiya visited our hotel. We spoke about our long-term living arrangements. Since we're going to be here for a while, it would be unreasonable for us to stay in a hotel that long."

Kiba continued where Akeno left off. He was smiling brightly and his hair was as neat as always. Compared to Naruto's disheveled morning-look, the other blonde looked amazing.

"Master Jiraiya offered an alternative. He was aware of several vacancies in the building here and helped us make arrangements with the landlord. We all got rooms on either this floor or the one below."

Naruto's face was blank in confusion. He glanced at Koneko as she rifled through his fridge. Gaspar was helping Asia as she looked at his meager supply of spices.

"He also gave us a key to your apartment."

Naruto blinked.

Even if they were uninvited, it was a nice change to have people in his home. It didn't feel so lonely. He smiled softly and took a seat at the table.

Then something caught his attention. Koneko was fumbling with opening a milk carton she'd taken out.

The kitsune's gentle smile widened into a smirk. He didn't stop her. This was revenge for the punch on the boat.

Koneko yawned widely before putting the opened flap to her mouth. The instant the milk touched her tongue her eyes shot open and her lips pursed. She slammed the carton onto the wooden table. Her shoulders shook and her fists clenched.

"I haven't gone shopping since we arrived." Naruto said.

Everyone paused what they were doing and stared at Koneko's pinched face.

"You mean that milk was in your fridge for over two years?" Issei asked hesitantly.

Naruto nodded.

Koneko's eyes started to water as she made a heaving motion with her upper body.

Everyone started speaking at once.

"Spit it out!" "Don't throw up on the table!" "To the sink, Koneko!" "No, to the bathroom!"

* * *

AN: An interesting thing about Issei's parents: supposedly, they were _very similar_ to Issei when they were younger. His dad collected porn and his mom wore a naked apron. It's a really good thing they matured and learned to keep that side out of sight.

So. Everyone has arrived at Konoha and Riser has his first clue. I know it's kind of slow right now, but the story will kick off soon.

I hope people are enjoying this. I want to make the story a mix of amusing and serious, but if my jokes aren't funny, please let me know. I'll just tone down that aspect and keep focus more on the serious side.

Read and review and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
